


Damn it, Root

by 4AlarmFirecracker



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Angst, Choking, F/F, Fluff, Gifset, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut, shoot AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4AlarmFirecracker/pseuds/4AlarmFirecracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m gonna kill him.”<br/>Root’s eyes were staring wide into the void. Shaw locked onto the target easily, a light breeze caressing her neck. A second passed. A few heartbeats. It felt like ages for Shaw. She felt great behind the rifle. It was where she was supposed to be. She was born for this. She was great at it. Her finger was tickling the trigger when she heard a scream from Root.<br/>“No!”<br/>Too late. The shot had been fired, deafening in the silence of the night. He was dead.<br/>“What have you done Shaw?”<br/>Or how everything went wrong from this moment on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When something goes wrong with the mission

**Author's Note:**

> With every chapter of the fic, a gifset will be linked to it.  
> English isn't my first language.  
> A special thank you to @rootwithanaxe for the help with the correction of the fic ♥  
> It's T rated for chapters 1 to 5.

[Here's the first gifset](http://4alarmfirecracker.tumblr.com/post/149601616029/damn-it-root-chapter-1-when-something-goes) ♥

 

* * *

 

8 pm. It’s already dark outside. A man is posted on a roof, a sniper rifle in his steady hands. He just spotted a woman entering the house he’s watching. His orders: don’t kill unless it’s necessary.

The tall woman is dressed in black from her head to her feet. Her leather jacket is open, the weather mild and warm, considering the time of the year, revealing her red shirt underneath. Her pants are pressing against her skin, molding perfectly to her long and thin legs. The man can’t help himself … He looks through the scope of his rifle at her splendid ass, his lips forming a slight smile. Suddenly, a sharp pain reaches his right temple and he collapses on the spot.

_“Didn’t your mother tell you not to look?”_

* * *

7:45 pm. Tires squeal on the road. A yellow 2010 Ferrari 458 Italia just stopped. A woman is sitting behind the wheel, her long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She seems to be listening to something … or someone. Radio interferences fill the cabin. The short woman seems angry.

**_//Root disconnected me//_ ** _This was “Titanium” by David Guetta and Sia **//She might be in danger//** We’ll be back with Rihanna and “Don’t Stop The Music” after a short advertising break **//Texting you the address//**_

Shaw glanced at her phone. Her jaw tightened then she closed her hands around the wheel and pressed the accelerator, leaving tire marks on the road.

* * *

 

8:02 pm. Shaw feels the metal of the gun against her palm when she knocks the spotter out with the grip of her gun. She seems glad to have stopped this idiot. No one, except her, looks at Root’s ass. She will never admit to Root’s face that sometimes she quickly looks at her shape. She would never hear the end of it but damn, it’s a great view. The hacker loved teasing Shaw and pushing her to her limits, earning a rolling of her eyes. Even though Shaw didn’t show it, she secretly loved it.

The Persian woman reached to the back pocket of her pants and pulled out a piece of rope, tying the man’s hands together behind his back. She then took the rifle from the ground and let a smile make its way across her lips.

_“Nice gun. Let’s see what you can do.”_

* * *

8:03 pm. Root entered the room, her gun raised to the man she needed information from. Shaw was still watching her from the nearest roof. The tall woman pushed the man to a chair, pointing her gun to his face.

_“I don’t have anything for you.”_

His voice was slightly trembling.

_“So … You know who I am and what I’m here for. Greer keeps slipping through my fingers. I need to find out where he is. You know, because of Samaritan, I can’t talk to The Machine like I was used to. And I really would like to get this privilege back.”_

Shaw raised an eyebrow. That’s what the mission was about then. Getting to Greer. Killing Samaritan. But why was Root working alone? Shaw didn’t know. It was careless working alone, even Shaw knew that. When she was with the ISA, the small woman always had Cole to watch her back. That’s what partners are for, keeping each other safe. One day, Shaw thought, Root’s going to get herself killed working alone without backup.

Suddenly, several shooters appeared around Root. Shots were fired. Root gripped firmly her two guns and fought back. A bullet fired by her person of interest brushed her arm. She could hear her blood being pumped quickly and strongly by her heart. Her breathing was jerky. She smiled when she heard Shaw for the first time this evening.

_“Are you okay Root? Did he hit you?”_

_“I’m okay sweetie.”_

Root’s back hit a wall when she moved to avoid bullets and catch her breath. A smile appeared on her lips. Shaw was there with her, watching her, protecting her. She put a few men down with the help of her favorite sociopath but no sight of the man she was looking for, the man who had information on Greer, the man who could help her beat Samaritan once and for all. Her eyes were wandering around the room, searching for him when she heard Shaw’s voice. Was that fear she heard as well?

_“Root! Watch out!”_

The tall woman felt a terrible pain in her left shoulder and fell instantly to the ground.

Shaw’s breath was controlled but her heartbeat had definitely accelerated. He had to pay. No one was allowed to hurt Root, except her.

_“I’m gonna kill him.”_

Root’s eyes were staring wide into the void. Shaw locked onto the target easily, a light breeze caressing her neck. A second passed. A few heartbeats. It felt like ages for Shaw. She felt great behind the rifle. It was where she was supposed to be. She was born for this. She was great at it. Her finger was tickling the trigger when she heard a scream from Root.

_“No!”_

Too late. The shot had been fired, deafening in the silence of the night. He was dead.

_“What have you done Shaw?”_


	2. I don't know if I can stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the warm welcome of the fic ♥  
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and the gifset :D

[Here's the gifset](http://4alarmfirecracker.tumblr.com/post/149699625174/damn-it-root-chapter-2-i-dont-know-if-i) ♥

  


* * *

  


10 am. The next day.

Bear is resting in his basket. He just returned from a long walk with Shaw. He yawns, the gesture revealing his canines. Pretty hacker lady stops right beside him and squats, her hand gently caresses his neck. He wags his tail with contentment. She then enters the other room where tiny hammer lady is. Bear’s ears turn towards the sound.

Voices are raised in the room.

_“You left right after I patched you up. You seemed angry Root. Is it because of yesterday?”_

_“I needed him Shaw. He was our only lead and you shot him.”_

Shaw was not used of seeing Root angry. And especially not at her. She felt a tiny pinch in her stomach at that thought. She frowned … It wasn’t her fault after all. She did what she was supposed to do: protect her. In the heat of the moment she hadn’t thought that Root would hold it against her. And even if it pissed Root off, she would do it over and over again because it’s what she does: protect people.

Root went to leave the room.

 _“You went in there with no backup, no friend, no Machine. I had to put him down. He was a danger to you.”_ Shaw called after her.

She turned and faced Shaw, a look of hurt in her eyes. The small woman swallowed hard. She hated that look. It always seemed to wake an uncomfortable feeling in her.

_“He was essential to my mission.”_

Shaw took a deep breath. She wanted to say that keeping Root alive was essential to her but she didn’t even know what she was feeling. Food was essential to her … guns, adrenaline and dogs. But never a person’s safety had been essential to her before. Cole’s safety was her mission and he was her partner and friend but it was different with Root. Shaw was angry that Root didn’t care about her own safety. The next words crossed her lips without thinking.

_“And that's good enough for you?”_

_“I want what's right for The Machine.”_

Without The Machine, the whole team would be dead in a few days, Root thought. Protecting The Machine was protecting the team … protecting Shaw.

Shaw felt a lump forming in her throat. She had to say this. It wasn’t like her but she had to.

_“And I want what's right for us.”_

She couldn’t believe she just said that.

Root seemed first a little surprised, her heart fluttering for a second but she moved her feet to get away for all this tension. Shaw didn’t understand. She was protecting them.

 _“Please, stay.”_ Shaw said with a small tremor in her voice.

Shaking her head, Root looked at the ground.

The situation was slipping away from Shaw’s hands. She didn’t know what to say to the woman in front of her. She had never been good with people.

_“I don't know if I can stay.”_

Why did it hurt like that? Shaw knew pain … physical pain at least. She could handle and even enjoy it. But this kind of pain? She didn’t know how to deal with it. She took a deep breath, her eyes watering a little. It was surely dirt in her eyes.

_“Because of me?”_

The look in Shaw’s eyes broke Root’s heart. The tall woman just wanted to hold Shaw in her arms and tell her that she loved her even if she wasn’t perfect. Nobody was perfect. She loved her for who she was. Her compact sociopath, her tiny firecracker, her reason for living.

_“I need to figure out what it is I want to do.”_

Shaw’s hurt was visible on her face.

_“So do I.”_

Root moved to leave the room. Shaw just didn’t know how to keep the hacker in the room. She just wanted to reassure her. Maybe if she made Root smile, she would get rid of that awful feeling she had in her gut. Root kept walking.

_“Come on Root. We're us.”_

It wasn’t like Root to flee like that.

“ _Root! You can't ask me not to protect you!”_

But the hacker was gone, leaving Shaw motionless in the room. What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not really big but I promise you chapter 3 is more than twice the length of the first chapter ;)  
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment I looove them ♥


	3. Where is Root ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments ♥  
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and the gifset :D

[Here's the gifset](http://4alarmfirecracker.tumblr.com/post/149802152854/damn-it-root-chapter-3-where-is-root) ♥

  


* * *

 

A week had passed without a single word from Root. Nobody knew where she was and The Machine wouldn’t tell Shaw either. Root needed the space, she had told her. If Root was in danger, The Machine would tell Shaw right? Right? Shaw hadn’t called Root. She didn’t want to sound over attached. She wasn’t. But after a week, she was beginning to worry.

A woman sits behind a computer, her fingers fast on the keyboard, typing lines of code. She hadn’t had any luck: no new leads on Greer’s location. Maybe this code could help. The program she was building would search the internet and would infect every connected device leading her to Greer or his associates. But she couldn’t really concentrate, her thoughts drifting to the woman she loved.

Root’s fingers brushed her phone, thinking of calling her but she changed her mind. Shaw didn’t seem to understand that the man she killed was important. Suddenly her phone rang, ripping her from her thoughts. It was Shaw … again. Root took the phone in her hands, her thumb hovering over the green icon to accept the call.

Shaw had already tried calling Root for the entire day with no success. It was already late but she had to try one more time. She feared she wouldn’t get any sleep if she was bothered about Root. She put her forehead against the nearest wall, waiting impatiently on the phone.

_“Answer me … Please!”_

What if Root had been shot? Shaw imagined the woman on the floor, bleeding to death, her eyes nearly opened, Shaw’s name on her lips. Root’s trembling fingers extending towards the buzzing phone, centimeters away from it when a foot moved the phone away from the hacker. When suddenly, the vibration of the phone was covered by a deafening gunshot.

Shaw’s whole body, now drenched in a cold sweat, her imagination playing tricks on her. She closes her eyes for a second then pulls herself together. No answer from Root yet.

The hacker’s thumb still hovering over the screen of her phone, she hesitates between the green and the red icon. She bit her lip then lowered her thumb. The ringing stopped. Dismissing Shaw’s calls didn’t feel right to her but she couldn’t face Shaw. Not now. Not when the failed mission was still vivid in her mind. She put her phone down on her desk, a sad look in her eyes. She missed Shaw deeply.

The ringing stopped on Shaw’s side. She frowned, then hit the wall with her fist with all her strength and anger several times, enjoying the sharp pain in the knuckles of her hand. Her short nails were digging in the tender flesh of her palm. They would likely leave marks she could see later but she didn’t mind. The small woman let a strangled scream out of her throat and continued striking the wall till blood marks were visible on the fresh paint. Her heart pumped in her ears and her breathing was erratic. When she could feel the pain overwhelming her, Shaw took a deep breath to calm herself. Her actions were always deliberate. Why does her anger overtake her and her whole body, controlling her like a puppet? She tightened her jaw and whispered.

_“Dammit, Root. Why can’t you answer a simple call? Is that too much to ask?”_

* * *

It’s been three days since Shaw last called her. Maybe Shaw didn’t care about her anymore? Maybe she was badly hurt? Maybe Root had just too much imagination. Maybe a run would help her sort things out? She put a jogging outfit on: a blue long sleeved shirt and long turquoise pants. She stepped into her sports shoes and tied her shoelaces. An iPod jammed into her elastic waistband, she was ready …

Shaw’s thoughts were boiling. She hadn’t been able to concentrate a hundred percent on the numbers since that mission with Root. She had to get her head clear of any disrupting thoughts. She decided a run would do the job. A few minutes later, she left one of the safe houses with white shorts, a dark blue tank top, and practical sneakers on her feet. She had probably picked the first outfit she found, but it fit her perfectly. She sets the music on a rhythmic playlist and began running.

The sound of Root’s feet on the ground were matching with the song she was listening to at the moment: “I am who I am” from Lara Fabian.

♬ _I am who I am_  
What else could I be  
And I'll stand where I stand  
I chose to be me ♪

It was true … She was who she was. And she was a person who cared deeply for her friends and the ones she loved. She had to protect them even if it meant losing them. She had to destroy Samaritan and its agents.

♬ _When you look in my eyes_  
You get what you see  
Understand if you can  
That I am who I am who I am ♪

There was no way Shaw couldn’t understand. The small woman was the first person to tell her that protecting people was the most important thing for them all. Protecting numbers was their job after all. Root didn’t want to put Shaw in danger but she had to admit to herself that maybe, just maybe, Shaw was right and that she did need her help to find Greer, that she wasn’t supposed to do everything by herself.

♬ _There is no way_  
I can love you with half of my heart  
It would tear me apart ♪

It would. Damn, it would break her. She loved Shaw with every fiber of her being. She couldn’t live without her little firecracker and still she had pushed her away these past few days. Maybe she overreacted. Maybe not.

One foot after the other … Running. Clearing her thoughts. Breathless, Root felt her heart battle against the exercise and her feelings. She clenched her fists, unable to decide a single thing. She came to a halt then removed her earphones, confused about the right thing to do.

Shaw had already been running for more than thirty minutes when a short flight of stairs appeared before her. She easily climbed the stairs, thankful of her military training. Sweat was covering her entire body. A drop of sweat ran in the valley between her breasts. When she reached the top of the stairs, a familiar silhouette appeared in her peripheral field of vision. She stopped in her tracks and removed her earpieces. Was it Root? She felt her heart beating faster and pumping harder in her veins. She approached the tall woman, tension building in her toned muscles. When the woman turned a little and Shaw saw the side of her face, a disappointed look grew in Shaw’s eyes. It wasn’t her. She almost felt disappointed. How could she had mistaken this average looking woman for Root? Even if she would never admit it, she knew every lock of hair, every curve, every intonation of the voice of this annoying hacker. She clenched her jaw. She was angry at herself for not recognizing Root. She was the only person she truly cared about … besides Bear of course. She had to find a way for Root to talk to her. But how? An amazing idea occurred to her. Since the tall woman wouldn’t answer her calls, Shaw would write her a letter and ask The Machine to help her giving it to Root. She frowned when she realized she wasn’t used to writing letters and especially not on her feelings since she didn’t even understand half of them.

She was right. It was a terrible idea. For an hour she had been trying to write something down and nothing good had come from it. Her bin was full of paper: attempts of letters that had finished crumpled up and used as a basketball. She looked at her watch … One in the morning. She definitely needed some sleep, she couldn’t write anything good if she was tired.

Slowly turning over in her bed during the night, Shaw was having trouble sleeping. She didn’t have any of these problems before she met Root. A deep groan let its way out of her throat as she closed her eyes for the third time that night.

Root was turning over in her bed too, her thoughts drifting to the beautiful Persian. After a moment, her dreams became more pleasing. She dreamt of her thin and long fingers tracing the curves of Shaw’s body, making her shudder. The sensation of Shaw’s abs against her fingers and her collarbone under her teeth and lips made Root smile in her dreams.

* * *

Thank god there wasn’t any number the next day. After hours of writing, Shaw had come up with a text that pleased her. She read it one more time before asking The Machine to help her get the letter to Root. She had to know where the hacker was.

> “Root.
> 
> You know I’m not good with feelings and words so I’m going to make this as short as I can. I know I may have made a mistake but don't shut me out to protect me. I don't need protection. Like I said before, I do the protecting. Let me help you with taking Greer, Samaritan and it’s agents down. Let me take a little bit of responsibility off your shoulders. I do hear you Root and I do understand you. Maybe I’m the only person on the face of the Earth who can say that, but I do know you. I really, really know you. I can’t let you make mindless decisions. I can’t say the words that you want me to say. But I can tell you that you need me. And maybe I need you too. Some people say their home is a nice place where they can rest after their day. Lately, I feel like I don’t have a home anymore. I feel a little lost, I must admit. Sometimes home isn’t four walls, it’s two eyes and a heartbeat. What if home was a person Root? I think I found my home.
> 
> So please Root, come back to the team. Come back to me.”

Shaw gave the letter to a man The Machine sent her, her hands slightly trembling, and watched him go away.

She didn’t sleep better that night but a weight had been lifted from her stomach.

* * *

A warmth stroked Shaw’s face the next morning, waking her slowly. She put her left hand on her forehead, thinking about the letter she wrote the day before and wondering if it was already in Root’s hands.

The tall woman was extended in her sofa, her eyes void of any emotion. She had had a bad night. Her hair was pulled in a messy bun. She was still in her pink nightgown, sweater on with the zipper open and bunny slippers on her feet.

Like every morning, she went to collect her mail. A white envelope caught her attention. A name had been written on it. Her name. She could recognize that handwriting anywhere. Her address had been added by someone else. She leaned back against the wall and let the other envelopes fall to the ground, taking the only one that she was interested in in her hands. Could it really be her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For info this is the song Root is listening to : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZszCb5Yx4E  
> What do you think will happen in the next chapter ?  
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment I looove them ♥


	4. Please call me back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments ♥  
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and the gifset :D

[Here's the gifset](http://4alarmfirecracker.tumblr.com/post/149883330404/damn-it-root-chapter-4-please-call-me-back) ♥

  


* * *

Root couldn’t believe it. Was it really Shaw? Did she really write her a letter? Root went back inside her living room, putting the letter down on the table. She couldn’t look at it. Not when she was sloppy like that. It could be important. It certainly was because it was from Shaw. She went to her bathroom, took her clothes off and entered the shower. She enjoyed the water running down her skin, tracing a path from her collarbone to the valley of her breasts, caressing her navel and tickling her never ending legs. She closed her eyes, letting drops of water fall on her eyelids. After a few more minutes, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself with a hot towel. She put some clothes on and brushed her curly hair, a lump of anticipation forming in her stomach.

This was it … This was the moment she feared. She wandered her trembling finger on the paper of the envelope then opened it. Firm yet hesitant words could be seen on the paper. Root took a deep breath to relieve the tension. This was definitely Shaw.

Her eyes then begun to travel over the page, feeling every word sink into her entire body. All of the words were true. Shaw is the only person who truly understands her. Root’s eyes fluttered as she continued reading Shaw’s words. _“I can’t say the words that you want me to say.”_ Nonsense! Shaw didn’t understand she just said them in the text that followed A surge of happiness overtook Root. She was Shaw’s home. A genuine smile crossed her lips. Shaw wanted her back. Shaw needed her. Root needed her too. She missed flirting with Shaw and smiling at her eye rolls. She missed seeing her perfect face, touching her soft skin and her scars. She missed Shaw’s confident fingers on her skin and the feeling of their lips pressed together.

Root closed the letter, crossed the distance between her living room and her bedroom and put it in her nightstand. She could easily read over and over Shaw’s words later.

After a day filled with thoughts of her little firecracker, Root went outside to breathe the fresh air of the night and clear her head. She grabbed her phone and dialed Shaw’s number. She got Shaw’s voicemail.

 _“I need to talk to you.”_ Root said. Her voice was soft.

Shaw was on a boat, back from a mission for The Machine. A beanie was fixed on her head, her dark hair floating in the wind. She watched the lights of the city reflecting on the calm water. Distant noises from the city reached her ears: car horns, music, chats. She closed her eyes, imagining Root beside her telling her that the lights reflecting in her eyes made her even more beautiful than she already was. Root would certainly try to take her hand in her own and Shaw would let her. She opened her eyes, coming back to reality, then she checked her phone, telling herself that Root would never talk to her again. What a surprise she had when she saw that she had a missed call. She immediately checked her voicemail, fearing what she might hear.

_“I need to talk to you.”_

Shaw closed her eyes for a second, relishing Root’s soft voice. Gosh, Root’s voice was a voice she had missed deeply.

_“I received your letter.”_

She pursed her lips, blinking quickly.

_“Please call me back when you have this message.”_

Shaw sighed with relief. She wasn’t used to feeling this emotion, but damn she was happy. Was that butterflies in her stomach? A genuine smile made its way to her lips. Her letter worked. Root wanted to talk to her.

She immediately called the other woman back.

Root was waiting on her couch, wondering when Shaw was going to call. What if she had waited too long to call Shaw back? What if Shaw had changed her mind? She looked at the ceiling concentrating on her breathing. She couldn’t lose Shaw. She needed her.

Suddenly, a ringing filled the room. She rolled from the sofa, falling to the ground on her hands and knees, bumping the coffee table on her way to the phone. She managed to stand up on her feet, her arms plunging to the phone, she ran towards it, almost tripping on the carpet.

Shaw waited impatiently, wondering if Root still wanted to talk to her.

 _“Please …”_ Shaw whispered, her heart tight in her chest.

Root took the phone off the table and accepted the call. She brought the phone to her ear and took a deep breath.

 _“Hi.”_ Root said with her smile in her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen in the next chapter ?  
> Only one chapter left ...  
> Here's a BONUS gifset for Root's shower scene : http://4alarmfirecracker.tumblr.com/post/149894372414/4alarmfirecracker-can-we-have-bonus-gif-for  
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment I looove them ♥


	5. I don't need protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments ♥ They warm my heart  
> Hope you saw the BONUS gifset of Root (see chapter 4) ♥  
> Hope you'll enjoy this last chapter and the gifset :D

[Here's the gifset](http://4alarmfirecracker.tumblr.com/post/149980266969/damn-it-root-chapter-5-i-dont-need) ♥

  


* * *

They had arranged a meet up the next day in the evening, giving them the opportunity to speak face to face. Shaw had a number to take care of with Reese during the day and Root had more code to write for the Machine.

Root looked at the clock on the wall. She would finally see Shaw in less than thirty minutes. She brushed her hair, her curls shining in the fading light of the sun, golden hints glowing bright. She shimmied her way into tight black pants she knew Shaw loved, then put a black long sleeved shirt and boots on her feet. She looked at herself in the mirror and put a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked great but her hands were slightly trembling. The tall woman took a deep breath to release the stress then took her leather jacket and put it on her shoulders.

* * *

Shaw had asked John to drop her off at the rendez-vous point. The number had been pretty easy to identify. He had been trying to kill his business associate to sell the whole company and get all the money.

A light breeze stroked Shaw’s face pulling out of her a small shiver. She tightened her coat around her small but strong body and walked a few hundred meters to the agreed place. She looked around her. Root wasn’t there yet. Would she come? She did say she would but Shaw had a small lump in her stomach she couldn’t get rid of.

A small smile appeared on her lips when she saw Root sitting on her motorcycle, she was leaning over, becoming one with the bike. Root took off her helmet, swinging her hair like in a Hollywood film. She rolled her eyes at that thought but her lips became nonetheless dry. Okay, she must admit that she looked hot like that with her leather jacket and her black molding pants. She passed the tip of her tongue on her lips, moistening them.

When she arrived, Root saw the other woman’s silhouette, her black coat outlining her on the wall behind her. A genuine smile crossed her lips under her helmet. Shaw was there. She stopped the engine and removed her helmet, her eyes resting their gaze on the other woman’s tongue, darting through the opening of her lips. For a second, it was like she was hypnotized by the woman she loved. She snapped back to reality when Shaw’s voice reached her good ear.

_“Hey.”_

_“Hey.”_ Root answered back, a smile almost forming itself on her lips.

Root’s heart jumped in her chest when the tip of Shaw’s fingers gazed on her upper arm.

 _“It’s nice to see you.”_ Shaw said, her hazelnut eyes making their way into Root’s soul.

This time, the hacker smirked wide.

 _“You too, Sameen.”_ Her words muffled by her grin.

Shaw was mesmerized by the love pouring from Root’s eyes, enveloping her in a veil of comfort. Maybe it was weird but she felt protected when Root looked at her like that. Her mouth slightly opened, she stayed silent for a second. Or was it a minute? She began to be overwhelmed by too much emotion and tension in the air. She cleared her throat and started walking in another direction as long as it was away from these staggering emotions.

Root locked her motorcycle and hurried over to join Shaw on the curb. 

 _“I didn’t want to put you in danger, Shaw.”_ Root said looking straight ahead.

Shaw tilted her head to watch Root, an annoyed look on her face.

_“Stop doing that.”_

Root looked at Shaw, wondering what she meant.

 _“I can take care of myself.”_ Shaw continued.

Root couldn’t believe that Shaw didn’t understand that it was in her nature to take care of Shaw, that the mere thought of something happening to her made her sick.

 _“While you may not be scared about what could happen to you the next time, other people are.”_ Root said, stopping in her tracks.

Shaw stopped too and shifted her eyes to look into Root’s eyes. Of course she wasn’t scared for herself. She was scared that someday, something will happen to Root and she might not be able help her. She was scared she wouldn’t be there to save her. She was scared she would one day find Root’s bullet riddled body from getting too close to her enemies. Her life would undoubtedly be empty without Root. She wasn’t used to being scared but since the day Root entered her life, constant worry was normal for Shaw now, especially when Root was on her solo missions.

 _“People who care for you.”_ Root added, a slight tremor in her voice.

Shaw thought that Root must have understood why she killed him then. They were both trying to protect the other. Maybe Shaw cared after all … Yes. Definitely. She cared about food, dogs, guns and Root.

 _“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”_ Shaw said, with a touch of reproach in her voice.

 _“Trying to protect you.”_ Root answered, her head tilting to the side and her voice softening.

_“I don’t need protection, okay? I do the protecting. So don’t go alone on your missions.”_

Shaw’s voice was gentle when she said that last sentence. Root’s lips curved upwards. The hacker started walking again but suddenly, Shaw quickly and gently grabbed Root’s arm, turning her so she could look her in her eyes.

 _“Root!”_ Shaw called.

 _“Please.”_ A smile was visible on Shaw’s curved lips. She was definitely flirting with Root. Root’s entire face was gleaming. Her heart fluttered in her chest, missing a beat when she heard Shaw’s next sentence.

 _“Still, I have to admit there are things I care about here.”_ Shaw said, her eyes looking softly at Root.

Root couldn’t help herself. She took her flirty voice and teased Shaw.

 _“And … do you want to show me how much you care about me?”_ Root said, a large smile on her lips.

Shaw rolled her eyes, grinning.

 _“This could take all night …”_ Root continued, the innuendo obvious in her words.

With a knowing look and an equal smile on their lips, they continued walking into the night, each of them thinking about the amazing night they would spend in the company of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT : Surpriseeeeeee it's not the end !!! Are you happy ? :P haha ♥  
> → http://4alarmfirecracker.tumblr.com/post/149989321889/hello-everyone-first-i-want-to-thank-you-all-for  
> \-----------------------------  
> And yeah ... It's the end.  
> But it's not the end for my stories. This was my first in English and I would really like to thank @rootwithanaxe for helping me with this because it wasn't easy and it sure wasn't fast ^^  
> So if you want more of my stories, there is already two one shot written and uploaded but I already have an idea for an upcoming fic. I'll be back to the university so it won't be soon and it won't be updated as often as this one. So don't hesitate to subscribe to me :D  
> Tell me what you think of this story and the gifsets ♥  
> Kiss kiss to you all.  
> PS : Announcement at 20:00 (CEST) here : http://4alarmfirecracker.tumblr.com/tagged/Damn%20it%20Root  
> You will WANT to know ♥


	6. Don't let me go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments ♥ They warm my heart  
> And yeah it's not the end ♥ And it's a big ass chapter :P  
> I changed the rating of the fic to M (it's light M) ^^ A little choking :P  
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and the two gifsets :D

[Here's the 1st gifset](http://4alarmfirecracker.tumblr.com/post/150139133644/damn-it-root-chapter-6-dont-let-me-go) ♥ [Here's the 2d gifset](http://4alarmfirecracker.tumblr.com/post/150139137929/damn-it-root-chapter-6-dont-let-me-go)

  


* * *

They had been walking for a good ten minutes, their arms and hands brushing from time to time. Root’s heartbeat quickened every time her skin touched Shaw’s. They weren’t talking, letting the silence sink into their entire being, enjoying the calm around them and the presence of the other next to them. With every touch, Root kept getting closer and Shaw let her every time, closing her eyes momentarily when she felt the tip of Root’s fingers brushing at the inside of her hand, caressing her palm and then settling between her own fingers. Shaw’s mouth opened slightly, a grasp of air being taken.

Root had been thinking about taking Shaw’s hand in hers for a few minutes before talking the jump and praying for Shaw to accept the gesture of affection. What a surprise she had when Shaw closed her fingers around her own, letting Root gently caress her thumb.

Why did she let Root do that? She never hold hands, and even less in public. She should put a stop to that immediately. She should move her hand away. It wasn’t her. But for the first time in her life, it felt so right. Their fingers intertwining, Root’s thumb caressing her own, it all made her feel relaxed and good inside. Shaw could feel a strange sensation take place in her belly, warming her entire body from the very core. Was that what people called love? Or was it just happiness? Was it both? Against her instincts, she gave Root’s hand a little squeeze, hearing the woman gasp next to her, a small smirk appeared on Shaw’s face when this pleasurable noise reached her ears.

Root’s heat fluttered, threatening to get out of her chest. She had missed Shaw’s touch so much. And this? This was a first. This was what she wanted for months. This felt amazing. She would never ask Shaw for more than that because she loves Shaw for who she is. That’s what’s beautiful about her.

 _“Sameen …”_ Root said softly.

She had just said her name. She did not know why she just said her name, but it felt right. She didn’t even know what to say. She just wanted Shaw to know that she appreciated the tender gesture of affection, that she loved her.

Shaw stopped in her tracks, drawing Root to a pause, pulling at Root’s hand. She locked her eyes into Root’s hazelnut eyes.

 _“Please, don’t.”_ She said shaking her head and disconnecting their hands.

Root looked at the ground with a hint of sorrow apparent in her eyes, not noticing Shaw rolling her eyes and her left hand making its way to her face.

The small woman touched Root’s face with gentleness, bringing Root’s eyes to look at her. Then, she stood on her tiptoes, closing the distance between Root’s lips and hers.

Root blinked a few times with surprise then put her left hand in Shaw’s hair, cupping her head, and her right hand on Shaw’s lower back to support Shaw. They both closed their eyes, taking in the moment fully. Shaw’s lips began moving against Root’s, her tongue tenderly caressing Root’s lower lip. She responded by grasping around Shaw’s upper lip, sucking lightly at it, releasing a soft moan from Shaw who bit softly at the tall woman’s lip, not enough to draw blood but enough to the point of drawing a sigh of approval from Root.

Root felt her hair being gripped with force and her head being forced downward, Shaw’s heels touching the ground again. Root’s right hand slid to the small woman’s side, squeezing her hip gently, Shaw’s grip in her hair tightening. Root’s heart began doing backflips in her chest when Shaw’s tongue began caressing her own. The hacker couldn’t repress a moan from her throat. Hearing Root being completely at her mercy almost pulled the same moan out of Shaw. If she didn’t stop right now, she could totally take Root against a wall in an alley. But strangely, she wanted the comfort of a bed and the calm of the safe house. Only them. No one else. Her and Root. When did she became like that? All cozy. She groaned at the thought. There was a time, before Root, when she waited at a bar for a good looking guy … or woman, to pay for her drinks and to take her to their place and have a fun night … or three. Never more than three.

Shaw’s right hand found its place on Root’s ass, first tracing patterns on the tall woman’s flesh, then squeezing it with strength, Root’s panting breath in her mouth. She felt Root’s body coming closer to her, their thighs now touching and gliding against one another. She had to stop. With one last squeeze, Shaw opened her eyes and broke away from Root’s warm body. When Root opened her eyes, Shaw was taken aback by the love pouring out of them and the stars glistening in her eyes. She swallowed hard, not taking her eyes off Root’s, when the other woman brushed her reddened cheek with her fingers, not saying a word. A cold breeze made Shaw shiver, bringing her back to reality.

 _“Give me a ride to the safe house. I came with Reese.”_ Shaw said, totally detached of the events which had just occurred.

Root bit the inside of her cheek, restraining herself of making an innuendo. If everything went right in the next hours, Shaw would indeed ride her and come in her arms. She settled for a more common answer.

“Anything for you, sweetie.” Root said, a smile on her face. She began walking again, swaying her hips a little too much, more than the usual, knowing Shaw’s eyes were fixed on her. Not that Shaw made any effort to be discreet. Root was hot and Shaw knew it.

 _“Are you coming Sameen?”_ Root said, turning her head towards Shaw.

Shaw grinned and followed Root to the motorcycle. Root had no idea how right she was, Shaw thought, but she wasn’t gonna be the only one coming tonight …

When they arrived at the vehicle, Shaw touched the frame of the motorcycle, enjoying it.

 _“A 2013 Yamaha YZF-R6 … Nice piece of machinery.”_ Shaw was impressed.

Root was already straddling the Yamaha, throwing Shaw a helmet and putting hers on afterwards.

_“Hop on Shaw.”_

The first five minutes, Root went at a slow speed, enjoying the stars, Shaw not touching her. A thought crossed the hacker’s mind.

_“Don’t let go of me, Sameen.”_

What the … ? Of course she won’t let go of Root, Shaw thought. She just got her back and was resigned to keeping Root close to her, to protect her.

Smiling, Root turned the handlebars of the motorcycle, accelerating suddenly. She felt Shaw’s hands gripping her sides to regain her equilibrium.

What the hell was Root thinking accelerating like that? She could have fallen! After a moment, she understood the “why” of Root’s actions. A playful smile crossed her lips. Okay. Root wanted to play like that? She could play too. She wrapped her hands around Root’s narrow waist, pushing her breasts into Root’s back.

Root gasped, feeling Shaw’s body pressed against her back. She decelerated a little without even knowing. She closed her eyes for a second, recollecting her thoughts, trying to regain control over her own body. But Shaw was persistent and wouldn’t let Root have her way. She began tracing small patterns on Root’s stomach, making her squirm on the vehicle. For once, she would be the one getting under Root’s skin and not the other way around. Shaw brought herself even closer to Root.

It was a sweet torture for Root, being so close to Shaw, felling her breasts against her back, her hands playing with the hem of her jacket, so close to her center but not quite touching. She had to keep her eyes and thoughts on the road, hoping to avoid an accident. She moved back on the seat, trying to get closer to Shaw but the other woman wouldn’t let her take control. Shaw was in command and really wanted things to remain that way. But as she continued her ministrations, dipping under Root’s jacket, feeling hot skin under her fingers, she felt control slipping through her hands, drifting away from her every second their skin was in contact. She felt Root’s abs twitch under her hands, her shaky breath reaching Shaw’s ears. Shaw smirked, knowing the effect she had on Root and enjoying it a lot.

Unfortunately, they were getting closer to the safe house. Shaw removed her hands from below Root’s jacket and put them on the vehicle, encircling Root’s waist with her forearms.

Root could breathe again. She sighed in relief. The aching between her legs had become more bearable. Still, she couldn’t deny herself that she enjoyed this side of Shaw, playful and touchy. She bit her lip, thinking of Shaw’s hands on her abs, teasing her. She definitely was slightly aroused.

Root parked the motorcycle in front of the safe house, Shaw getting on her feet the next second, getting support from Root’s back with one hand, letting it linger a little longer than necessary.

They were in the safe house only a minute after Root killed the engine and they took off their helmets, before they entered the safe house and Root locked the door behind her. Shaw felt herself being pushed against the front door. Root pressed her body against Shaw’s and her hand squeezed gently at her throat. Root was smirking, her eyes narrowing.

_“You’ve been a bad girl Sameen …”_

Shaw couldn’t help herself from grinning, a daring look in her eyes as she reached for Root’s wrist, encouraging her to squeeze stronger, which Root did. She pressed her thigh between Shaw’s legs, Shaw groaning at the welcomed pressure. But as nice and hot as this was, she was really hungry. She had been distracted during the ride, forgetting about her growling belly. How could she forget? There was a time when she would never forget to make time for food. But … this was before Root. She put her hands on Root’s shoulders, pushing a little.

_“Root.”_

Root looked a little hurt but as soon as Shaw’s empty stomach made itself know to Root’s ears, she smiled happily, loosened her grip and pulled away.

 _“I know you so well.”_ Root said, shaking her head, a big smile on her lips.

“ _What?”_ Shaw answered, not really understanding until the ringing of the doorbell resonated in the air and Root pulled her out of the way, answering the door and handing money to a guy in exchange for something Shaw couldn’t see. The smell of the food reached her nose, she licked her lips in anticipation of her full belly. She heard Root chuckle before showing her with her finger the table. It was all Shaw needed to almost run to that table. Root locked the door and made her way to Shaw, a big paper bag and two drinks in her hands.

“ _Beatrice Lillie from Park's deli, including the extra ingredients you enjoy. Pastrami ... extra mustard, spicy and yellow, and enough pepperoncinis to create digestion issues in even the strongest constitution. No mayonnaise of course. One for me, two for you._ ” Root said, as she put the bag on the table, looking into Shaw’s eyes. Was it love she found there? No, it must have been hunger.

As soon as it hit the table, Shaw threw herself on it, taking a big first bite of the sandwich, an almost pornographic moan escaping her mouth, her eyes rolling into her head from the pleasure. Root’s mouth went suddenly dry and her stomach hotter. She chose to ignore it and sat at the table, getting her sandwich and biting in it too. Shaw had already eaten half of hers when she asked her how she did it.

 _“It helps having an all seeing god in your ear.”_ Root answered, a smirk always plastered on her face, her finger showing Shaw her right ear.

“ _Well … Thank you. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t thought of it.”_

“ _You’re welcome, Sameen_.” Root almost purred her name, sending a pleasant feeling through Shaw‘s body. She rolled her eyes and bit into her second sandwich again. This was so good. She closed her eyes and chewed slowly, enjoying every taste of it.

Root couldn’t take her eyes off Shaw, smiling between her bites. Shaw, on her side, had already finished half of her coffee and her two sandwiches, licking the remaining food off her fingers. That’s when she saw Root, almost paralyzed, her hazelnut eyes fixed on her fingers. A playful smirk crossed the Persian woman’s lips as she deliberately let her longue swirl around one of her fingers before taking it in her mouth, the look in Root’s eyes was worthwhile. Shaw’s look fell to Root’s hands. The only thing left of her sandwich was just enough for a single bite and Root didn’t seem to want to finish it. She wiped her hands on a napkin, finished her coffee, put it back down, and got up from the table, moving towards the incapacitated woman. Shaw knew her idea of messing with Root was a stroke of genius.

Root took her coffee in her unoccupied hand, drinking a little from the mug, watching Shaw come slowly closer to her every second. She swallowed hard when Shaw took the rest of her sandwich in her mouth, one of her hands wrapped around Root’s wrist. The hacker’s heartbeat was irregular, her heart beating fast in her chest one moment and the next, she felt like it totally stopped. When Shaw’s tongue and lips encircled one of her fingers, Root gasped, biting her lower lip, heat taking over her whole body. When Shaw’s hot mouth took her thumb, letting it disappear from Root’s view, the hacker’s fingers tightened around her mug. When did Shaw become like this? Not that Root minded; it was a pleasant discovery. Shaw released her thumb with a pop, getting closer to her face. Root’s mouth was still open in awe of Shaw’s actions and beauty.

 _“You have something here.”_ Shaw said, her right thumb caressing Root’s lower lip downward, opening Root’s mouth a little more than it already was.

She could feel Root’s hot erratic breathing on her finger and smiled at the thought of having so much control over Root’s body.

 _“And here.”_ The small woman said, her tongue leaving a wet trail in the corner of Root’s mouth.

The hacker’s panting brushed her ear at the same time she felt a hand rest on her lower back, bringing her closer to the other woman. Shaw’s left hand lifted Root’s face and her lips captured the hacker’s upper lip as her hand slipped into her hair, gripping her head. As Root’s moan reached her ears, she couldn’t help herself and a moan escaped her lips too. But she exaggerated it a little, wanting to know how Root would react at that sound.

 _“Gosh …”_ Root squealed.

The content of mug was now on Root’s shirt. Thank god the coffee wasn’t still burning hot. Root pushed Shaw a little, standing straight on her feet. As Root went for a paper towel, she heard a chuckle fill the air. If she could see Shaw’s face at that moment, she would have seen a wide smile that would have left her with butterflies in her belly.

 _“Do you have another shirt I could borrow?”_ Root asked, as she returned next to Shaw.

 _“Well … That’s one way of getting rid of your shirt.”_ Shaw answered, a playful look in her eyes.

 _“As much as I love flirting with you, can you please get a shirt for me? It’s not comfortable when it’s wet.”_ Root whined, serious.

 _“It would be more comfortable if you weren’t wearing any shirt, you know.”_ Shaw said, biting her lower lip.

_“Sameen.”_

_“Okay, okay.”_ Shaw said, her hands raised in submission. She would rip any shirt Root would be waring later anyway.

Shaw returned with a button up shirt which was the color of passion, a deep red.

 _“It’s too big for me anyway.”_ Shaw said, as she handed the shirt to the other woman, her fingers brushing against Root’s.

She felt like she had received an electroshock, feelings hitting her in the chest and encircling her, overwhelming her.

Root put her back to Shaw, crossing her arms and taking the hem of her shirt, pulling it up. Shaw could see more and more of Root’s skin being revealed to her hungry eyes.

Suddenly, she felt the need to help Root with the black shirt she was currently battling with. It was stuck at her shoulders. She came closer to Root, tugging at the shirt and removing it from Root’s body.

As she turned her back to Root, positioning the shirt on the back of a chair to let it dry, Root gazed at her, a loving look in her eyes, then put the red button up shirt on her.

 _“You are wearing way too much right now.”_ Shaw said, moving closer to Root, a predatory look on her face.

 _“But I just put it on Shaw!”_ Root said.

But Shaw knew Root was playing with her, the look on her face betraying her. They both desperately wanted the shirt off. As Shaw’s eyes roamed over Root’s body, the hacker took a deep breath, her chest rising, to Shaw’s delight.

 _“I didn’t like that shirt anyways.”_ Shaw said. Her eyes darker than a few moments ago.

Root’s head tilted to the side, a playful smirk on her lips as her eyebrows raised.

 _“This shirt is begging to be ripped off.”_ Root said, moving closer to Shaw and taking her head between her hands, their foreheads touching and leaning against each other, their hot breath mixing.

Root’s hands grasped at Shaw’s biceps, Shaw doing the same and pushing the hacker closer to the sofa.

 _“I thought you’d never ask.”_ Shaw said, stopping them to look directly into Root’s eyes, seeing desire, reflecting her own.

Shaw’s eyes dropped down to Root’s lips, seeing her lower lip trembling. Suddenly, Shaw enclosed Root’s head into her hands, feeling Root’s fingers caressing the side of her face. Root took Shaw’s upper lip between her lips, sucking at it gently, a hand resting on Shaw’s shoulder. They both closed their eyes at the contact. But Shaw wanted more. She attacked Root’s lips, Root’s back bending at the force. The hacker put her hand behind Shaw’s head to keep her from falling as she felt Shaw’s own hand on her neck, pulling towards her, eagerly recapturing her lips. Their lips and tongues were a hot mess of licking, biting and sucking. Shaw’s hand was strong on Root’s neck, her lips crushing into Root’s. The tall woman’s hand caressed Shaw’s biceps, then her shoulder, riding up to grip her hair.

Suddenly, Shaw overbalanced as Root pushed her to the couch. She hit her back hard on it, a grunt escaping her lips. Root was over top of her, not yet touching her.

 _“You like that, don’t you?”_ Root said, a smile plastered on her face.

She must have seen Shaw’s pleased look on her face, her mouth opened, a wide smile on it.

Shaw moved her thigh upwards, pushing it into Root’s hot center and watched Root close her eyes for a small moment at the welcomed contact. Shaw’s hands made their way to Root’s ass, stroking it. Supporting herself with her hands on the sofa, Root moved herself to grind on Shaw's thigh, a rush of pleasure coursing through her veins.

 _“We’re just getting started.”_ Root said, raising her eyebrows.

Root lowered herself and as she went to grind herself against Shaw’s thigh again, she took Shaw’s upper lip between her teeth and pulled at it, biting gently. Shaw squeezed at Root’s ass, her action telling Root that she loved it.

 _“Shut up.”_ Shaw said, pushing Root to a standing position and grabbing her arms to help herself up.

Shaw then pushed Root roughly against the table, the tall woman’s legs wrapping around Shaw’s waist and her arms encircling her, bringing Shaw’s head against her breasts. A deep sound of approval came out of Shaw’s throat.

Root couldn’t help her ragged breath when Shaw’s hands tugged at her shirt, buttons flying to the ground, her chest and black bra finally revealed to Shaw’s avid eyes. It took Shaw a few try to rip the shirt off entirely, but it was like her biceps were created for this exact moment. Root’s mouth was opened wide, letting a moan escape her lips. She was almost suffocating from the emotions flowing through her. Shaw pushed Root down on the table, their mouths just millimeter away from one and other, but Root resisted. In a second, Root’s right hand plunged into Shaw’s hair, pulling at it, a wince of pain coming out of Shaw’s lips. Her teeth followed next, biting with force into Shaw’s neck, marking her, feeling Shaw’s neck muscles battle against her. They both loved the pain. Root’s tongue and lips took over, soothing the pain, licking at the bite which would surely become a beautiful bruise. Shaw was definitely hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter because I loved writing it ;)  
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment I looove them ♥


End file.
